


Molly's Sacrifice

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Major character near death, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my earlier works. I thought you might enjoy it. This takes place in season one time frame. Molly sacrifices her life for Sherlock. It changes him, but is it for the better? Love happens. A wedding is planned and everything goes pear-shaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did steal (para phrase) a poem from Shakespeare. Shoot me! And yes cellular memory is a thing. Google it. Though I have taken it to the extreme. I'm a writer, that's what we do. Enjoy. Comments and Kudo's are my honey and toast.

“Why did she do it, John?” Sherlock looked into the eyes of his only friend.

“To save your life, Sherlock, she did it to make sure that you continued.” John stood beside the chair that Sherlock sat in, the chair next to Molly’s hospital bed.

Molly had thrown herself at Sherlock coming between a fatal bullet and the man that she had loved from afar for a very long time. The bullet meant for Sherlock had ripped through the lovely young woman damaging her wonderfully generous heart. Extensive surgery had helped repair some of the wreckage. A Berlin heart, an external artificial heart worked tirelessly as it lay upon her chest, doing much of the pumping for her heart as it struggled to heal. 

Everyone at Bart’s and all off duty police officers had been by to see her. Molly was loved by all she knew everyone on a first name basis. Her room looked like a small gift shop, stuffed with teddy bears, rabbits, fluffy unicorns and get-well cards on every surface..

“Sherlock, let me spell you, you’ve been here all day. You should go home, get some food and rest up. I can sit with her for the evening.” John was concerned that Sherlock was spending a great deal of time with Molly and not taking care of himself. 

“John, I’ve been sitting here thinking about what she did and why she did it. What have I ever done for her to deserve such devotion and self sacrifice?”

“She’s been in love with you for years, Sherlock.” John placed his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “She did it for love. That’s what people do when they care deeply about someone.”

“Is she going to die, John?” Sherlock looked distraught.

John had been in a consulting meeting with Molly’s doctors for the past hour.

“It’s all touch and go, Sherlock. She’s young and strong so things are in her favor, but we have to accept that there is always the possibility that she might not make it.”

“So they have absolutely no idea.”

“None what so ever,” John gave a wry smile of sadness. 

“You go along John. Have dinner and take care of yourself. I want to stay a bit longer.”

“Promise you’ll come home later and rest.”

“I promise,” Sherlock took a deep breath and reaching out took Molly’s small fair hand in his.

“If you’re not round later I will come and fetch you,” John said. Then turning he left Sherlock there with Molly, the woman who had saved Sherlock’s life and the man who could not believe it.

Molly awoke. She knew where she was and what was happening. Sherlock cradled her small delicate hand in his long elegant one. It was like an adult holding the hand of a much-loved child.

“Sherlock,” she attempted a weak smile at seeing him so close. “Have you been here all day?”  
She squeezed his hand and his grey/blue eyes locked on to hers. 

“Molly, it’s good to see you awake.” He was happy; he tried with all his might to convey that in his smile.

“This doesn’t look good.” Molly knew that she had an artificial heart working to keep her alive.

“You placed yourself in danger for me. I have been sitting here contemplating your actions trying to determine what I would say to you when you returned to me. I find that words are inadequate in this situation.” He kissed her hand with a tenderness that she could feel.

“I can’t remember thinking about it. It just happened, Sherlock,” her dark eyes shown with love. 

Sherlock’s mobile vibrated. He knew that he was not supposed to have it on in the hospital, but he was waiting for a very important text.

Still holding Molly’s hand in his, he pulled the device with his other hand and read the text.

* Have compatible heart match; working to transfer. MH*

*Good. SH*

He placed his mobile back in his pocket.

“Is there anything you desire, Molly?”

She looked at him with loving eyes and sighed with contentment.

“I have everything I need, right here.”

“Molly Hopper, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Sherlock said slowly and with great conviction.

(-_-)

Molly listened to Sherlock’s words. Her eyes registered their meaning. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Sherlock was waiting for her response when medical monitors began signaling that there was a life-threatening problem.

Medical personnel rushed into the room and Sherlock was ushered into the hallway. Sherlock speed-dialed John.

“John, its Molly, I need you here immediately. Please, John super-quick.”

Sherlock called Mycroft to confirm that the donor heart was in play.

John arrived to find Sherlock shaken and walking nervously up and down the hallway. He had not seen this behavior since that night at the swimming pool when John had grabbed Moriarty and told Sherlock to run for his life. 

“What’s happened?” John took hold of Sherlock and held him still.

“They won’t tell me what’s happening John. You need to go in there and find out. I need to know.”

There was a trace of anxiety in Sherlock’s voice.

“I want you to sit down Sherlock. Will you take something to calm you if I give it to you? You are working yourself up and you know that you can’t control everything here.” John took out a small plastic case that contained several different types of pills. “I’ll get you some water.” John walked down the hall and returned with a paper cup of water.

Sherlock took the pill offered. This made John even more worried. Sherlock was not one to comply to simple requests so easily.

“I’ll go in and find out what’s going on, but first I need to know what’s going on with you, Sherlock?”

“John, something’s happened inside of me. I feel, John. I feel and it is terribly disquieting. Molly woke up and I had to ask her.”

“What did you ask her, Sherlock?” 

“I asked her to marry me, John.” John sat in the chair next to Sherlock.

“Sherlock,” John wanted to chastise Sherlock, but then thought better of it, everyone was undergoing severe stress now. “Sherlock, I’m not sure that was a good thing for Molly right now. She is in a very fragile state. You stay here; I’m going in to see what’s up. I’ll be out as soon as I can.”

Sherlock sat quietly. His text chimed and he lifted the mobile to read it.

*Heart in hospital. MH*

*Thank you. SH*

Sherlock took a deep breath and felt the tension in his body dissipate. He had done all that he could from his side. The feelings kept coming at him though, it was like the fear that he’d felt after the Hounds incident. Pure unadulterated fear gripped him then, causing him to shake uncontrollably. Now this was something new. Love was something new; one trembled inside and one’s heart beat uncontrollably. It was even more transformative than ever fear had been. Sherlock got up to pace once again. Calming himself, he knew that the donor heart would make all the difference in the world.

John emerged from Molly’s room.

“Molly’s heart is failing, Sherlock, but remarkably a donor match has just walked through the door. So they are prepping her for surgery.”

Sherlock smiled and dips his head briefly. Knowing that John knows who has walked the heart in.

“Thank Mycroft,” John said. Grateful that Molly would benefit from the Holmes’ power.

“How long will the surgery be, John?”

“Each surgery would be different, Sherlock, it could go from 4 to 12 hours or more. I think you need to go back to the flat get some food into you and get you some rest. I’ve asked the lead surgical nurse to text us when the surgery is finishing up.”

“Maybe that would be for the best,” Sherlock said.

John was very surprised. Maybe the meds were working for Sherlock.

(-_-)

Several days later Molly was taking visitors. 

“Molly it’s so good to see you smiling.”

“It’s good to be smiling. I haven’t seen much of Sherlock. He was so precious when he felt that I was going to die. He actually asked me to marry him, John.”

“Actually, I’ve been trying to keep him away, purposefully. He feels that there has been a shift in him. He feels that he does love you.”

“I’m sure it’s just gratitude, John. Those feelings will pass won’t they?”

“Molly, I know you’ve loved him from afar for a long time. I’m not sure this is gratitude. There is a real change in him. I was concerned that his behavior might be stressful for you. So I told him to stay away for a while and he actually took my advice.”

“That is odd, isn’t it, John?”

“You’ll be ready to come home in a week. I know you don’t have any relatives. I was wondering if you’d like to come and stay with Sherlock and me? We can put you up in my room. Sherlock and I can take turns sleeping in the basement flat. We fixed it up for Mrs. Hudson some time ago; Sherlock is using it for a lab. Which is actually quite nice. The odd man will sleep down there. Mrs. Hudson will be just downstairs; she and I can take turns spending time with you. Then maybe when you feel like talking we can work this thing out with Sherlock.”

Molly agreed come back to the flat to recuperate. John being a doctor always came in handy, he would be able to assist her with her medical needs and Mrs. Hudson would be close if the need arose for Molly to have female companionship.

(-_-)

“Hello Molly,” Sherlock smiled at her as she came through the flat’s open door. “How are you?” 

He held her hand as he took her over to the couch and helped her take off her coat.

“It’s so good to see you, Sherlock. I missed you at the hospital.”

“John thought it best if I gave you space and frankly, I felt so helpless there. I wanted to be doing something to assist you, but there was little I could do.”

“Well, we’re all going to be together for a while, now. That will give us time to sort things out.” She said easily. Molly had found an inner strength with her new heart.

Sherlock heard the kettle boil and excused himself to get tea and biscuits ready.

“He does seem changed, doesn’t he, John?” Molly commented as she watched Sherlock in the kitchen.”

“Yes, he is. I can say from some experience that nearly losing your life and having someone save it for you can change you inside. The war taught me that.” John was honest in his assessment. “Since you were injured he hasn’t run one case.”

Sherlock brought tea and biscuits and poured the tea into everyone’s cup. Then he sat and he sipped his tea.

“I am so pleased that you are finally here, finally home.” 

Molly and John looked at each this was atypically Sherlock behavior.

“Molly, have you had time to think about my proposal?”

“I have, Sherlock. I may have earned your love many times over, but do you think that you’ve earned mine?”

Sherlock knew that he really hadn’t.

(-_-)

“Molly, I’ve thought about that. I have behaved poorly towards you in the past. I’m not sure how to proceed. It’s unclear to me how I can express my love and make certain that you know that I’m being truthful.”

“I think the fact that you can acknowledge that you have been neglectful in the past is a good start,” Molly said.

“John, you’re more experienced in matters of the heart. Can you assist us? How does one prove their love?” Sherlock turned his attention to John.  
“Proving love is not an easy matter, Sherlock. You are the world’s greatest consulting detective; you should take this on as your next case. The Proof of Love Case; that will make my blog readers over-the-moon. If you can figure this out, then maybe Molly will re-consider your offer.” 

Sherlock began his most important and critically vital case. Having always thought that love was a destructive agent, he now had to figure out why and how he had fallen in love with Molly Hooper.

“Molly I’d like to interview you for my research in the morning.

“Of course, Sherlock,” Molly smiled winsomely. “It would please me to spend time with you.” 

Sherlock made a mental note: time spent together equals pleasure. He would have to compile a great deal of data for this case.

They had their tea and biscuits and everyone retired after an evening of good company.

(-_-)

In the morning, Sherlock came up from 221C as John was making breakfast. John made enough for Molly and himself, knowing that Sherlock only ate every 3 days when he was on a case.

“Molly will be here in a moment,” John said.

“John, can you describe what love feels like?”

“I imagine it’s different for each person, Sherlock. For some a gentle longing, for others a burning desire and for many it’s a blissful state unequalled in existence. You should really ask Molly though.”

“I will John.”

Molly entered then, fresh and lovely in casual clothes that hugged her slender figure. Sherlock was stunned that he had never observed her alluring beauty before. How had he been so blind?

Mental note: love sees with different vision.

Breakfast was full on. John gave a hearty filling breakfast that was also visually entertaining.

“Molly, if you feel up to it I would like to begin our interview time?

“Sherlock, you may want to let her digest a bit. Remember she’s been through a lot recently.”

“It’s alright, John. I’m feeling fine.” Molly said a sweet smile on her lips.

Sherlock marveled that with all she had been through in the service of saving his life. She still smiled at him, still sought out his company.

Mental Note: love is selfless

Molly sat upon the couch. Sherlock lifted her legs up and placed pillows behind her back. 

“Comfortable,” he queried?

“Yes, thank you Sherlock.”

Sherlock sat next to her legs on the couch; close but not touching.

“John has told me that you have felt love for me for some time now.”

“I quite fancied you the first time we met in the morgue, so many years ago.”

“It was five years ago when I first offered my services to Greg Lestrade. I had no idea, Molly. I only know that you and John have changed my life and my heart. John offered me his strong friendship within days of meeting me. You’ve always been there, helpful, friendly and knowledgeable. I’ve always trusted you.”

Molly sighs and tilts her head a bit, reaching out she takes Sherlock’s hand in hers. It is amazing how this affects him; his skin is now an energy source that he never accessed before.

He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it gently.

“Request my life  
and I will give it.

Ask my heart,  
it beats at your command.

Desire the stars transmove  
and I begin it,  
but never, ever doubt I love.”

“That’s beautiful, Sherlock. Who wrote it?” Molly asks.

“I wrote it for you, Molly.” Sherlock says caressing her hand and once again kissing it. His eyes glitter with moisture and his smile is so sad and beautiful at the same time.

Molly leans forward and kisses Sherlock on the lips. A kiss of love that promises that passion will surely follow. 

(-_-)

Molly was talking to John. “Have you ever known Sherlock to write poetry, especially a love poem?” Molly was gob smacked about it all.

“No, that is a game changer. Do you feel that he has changed, Molly? Changed enough to actually be worthy of your love?”

“I have to tell you John, it feels like Sherlock is a difference person. A person that I could love even more than the Sherlock he used to be.”

“Might I suggest that you get him back on working cases, Molly? If we see that he can still function at deducting, if he can still be that consulting detective and the man who loves you, that could be a deciding factor.”

“Yes, I have to agree with you there, John.” 

The two friends came together to approach Sherlock about becoming the world’s only consulting detective again.

“I am ready to return to work.” Sherlock said with good humor. “I think my self-imposed exile from deduction was due to the change that I was experiencing in my life.”

Sherlock started running cases again. Greg was over-the-moon, as were most of the Yarders. His brief hiatus over, everyone was happy to see him back. He plunged head long into cases and John, as ever, was at his side. Molly took short days at the morgue. Gathering up her strength again and helping out in the overworked and under staffed facility. Coming home at lunch, she has the flat to herself with the welcome company of Mrs. Hudson when she needs it. John and Sherlock traverse the streets of London pursuing the vermin of the criminal world, then as they brake for tea or finish for the day, Sherlock and John made their way home to Molly. 

Molly becomes the center of their lives. She is always there to comfort and cajole. To cook fabulous meals that leave everyone stuffed to the gills. Was Sherlock putting on a few ounces? She is a great sounding board for John and Sherlock in their many cases; it is as if she has always been with them.

After great meals, John retires to write up the day’s events, bath and give the couple some time together. Sherlock makes this quality time for Molly. He asks about her day, takes time to massage her back and feet. This was not the Sherlock of days gone by, no longer self-centered and self-absorbed, he sees to Molly’s needs before his own.

Easily now they lay together on Sherlock’s bed. Touching, talking and learning the language of love. Kissing becomes a much sought after activity. Molly is a patient teacher and Sherlock is a light-speed learner. Kisses consume them taking over their time together. Sherlock is gentle and controls his eager desire to consummate his love for Molly, waiting for her signals as her healing continues.

Molly lay in Sherlock’s warm embrace. Her head nestled against his chest; his steady heartbeat a welcome rhythm to her life. Their lips are red and swollen from bouts of kissing that leave them both breathless and content. Sherlock longs to speak his love once again.

“Molly, time has passed. I can’t imagine a world without you in it and I know I speak for John as well; we want you to remain with us. I want to ask you to stay and become a part of what we are. I want to ask again. I would be honored if you would consent to marry me and become Dr. Molly Holmes.”

Molly offers up her lips for one more kiss and without hesitation, Sherlock happily relinquishes a treasure of a kiss that captivates Molly for long minutes.

“Yes,” she breathes as the kiss breaks. “Yes, my love, I will gladly become your wife.” 

Overcome with joy, but in total control, Sherlock gives Molly a smile that lights the entire flat.

“John,” Sherlock grips Molly tight to his lean frame. “John, you must come here immediately.” Molly is squirming about trying to break his hold. Sherlock touches her ticklish spot, reducing her to helpless giggles. 

John comes running in, afraid that something not good has transpired.

“What’s going on?” John can see there is nothing wrong. 

“You are to be the first to witness that Dr. Molly Hooper has consented to become my bride. I think congratulations are in order.”

“Congratulations Molly and Sherlock! Can I kiss the soon-to-be-bride, a kiss for luck?” John sits on the edge of bed and looks very pleased with his two friends. 

Molly drags John into a warm kiss on the cheek and the soon-to-be-couple include John, pulling him into a group hug that leaves them all laughing and John nearly falling off the crowded bed.

(-_-)

Molly was extremely happy. The wedding preparations were going well. It was to be a small intimate affair. Because of Molly’s recent injuries Mrs. Hudson, Emma as everyone called her now was a great help to her. John turned into the major organizer of the event. Who knew, the man could make things happen.

So all in all the wedding prep was going smoothly and with little cause for concern. As Molly had no real family left to her, Emma would give her away. John, of course, was best man and Sherlock was proving to be quite the groom. He was helping in every way that he could and it was freaking everyone out.

John had to make mention in his personal journal, the one that wasn’t read worldwide, that Molly’s sacrifice, giving her heart literally to save Sherlock had been a life altering experience for the detective genius. His heart had become more human than ever before. John couldn’t believe the patient and protective man, Sherlock was as he watched over Molly.

John missed his old Sherlock somewhat, but this new improved and very mellow Sherlock was interesting and provocative in his own way. Molly, oh my god, Molly was so happy and damn it she deserved to be happy. She’d given her heart in the service of keeping the Great Detective alive. 

(-_-)

“John, I wanted to talk to you,” Molly said. She looked a bit off today as she sat in the living room working on some paperwork.

“Sure Molly.” John sat on the couch next to her and gave her his full attention. 

“This is difficult for me to say,” Molly began, “but things have changed inside me. Things that have to be addressed before I move into a relationship and you are the only person I can talk to about these things, John.”

“I understand, Molly. You know you can trust me.”

“John, do you know about the theory of cellular memory?”

“Yes, I’ve read a bit about it. Not very much hard data on it, but there is definitely something to it.”

“I know you have contacts. I know you can get at information that no one else can. I’d like you to find out if my heart donor was a lesbian?”

The request left John totally wrong footed.

“Molly, I think we had better put the wedding on hold.”

“I think that would be a great idea, John. Can you break it to Sherlock? I know he’s going to be devastated.”

(-_-)

“Cellular memory, John, I’m not familiar with this concept.”

“Simply put it postulates that the mind isn’t the only repository of memory. That due to the high degree of peptides that reside in the heart, it could also retain ‘memories’ from the donor that could be passed along and accepted by the recipient body.”

“Molly believes that memories from her donor heart have changed her sexuality?”

“I’ve had Mycroft check out where Molly’s heart came from. The young woman died in a car crash and she was a lesbian.”

Luckily, Sherlock was sitting down. 

“For five years Molly has hoped and prayed that you would grow to love her. Now that you have found that within you, the way that she saved your life has altered her so that she now feels more a tuned to love other woman, not a man.” John was trying to be as gentle as he could be to this new Sherlock, the one that loved Molly. 

“What do we do, John?”

“I think we all need to take a step back, take a deep breath and rethink what is happening and what is going to happen.” John was so concerned about his two friends.

“Is Molly okay, John?

“She is coping, but her main concern is how you are with all of this?”

“I can honestly say that I’m gob smacked, John.”

“I concur, Sherlock,” exhaling a deep breath and looking at Sherlock with great sympathy, John felt torn inside. Was now a good time to tell Sherlock that he loved him? Before Molly’s great sacrifice, he’d been prepared to pop the question to Sherlock. He’d buried his own feelings, thinking that Sherlock had become a new person for Molly. His friendship for both of them causing him to remain silent. What now?


End file.
